Good hunters of madness
by DarkParadiseHUNTER
Summary: Au commissariat de l'ombre, deux jeunes flics sont prêts à tout pour faire régner l'ordre dans leur ville. Prêts au point de devoir se supporter au quotidien, en mission comme à la maison. Quand Allen Walker Et Yuu Kanda deviennent colocataires et coéquipiers policiers en civil, ça donne un jolie mélange de chamailleries, de conneries et d'arrestations express. Yullen !
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur man : Good hunters of madness.

C'est ma toute première fiction sur man, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur le chapitre, mais s'il vous plait laissez un commentaire constructif.

enjoy ~

* * *

Good hunters of madness chapite 1

Dans une ville perdue dans les ténèbres de la nuit, dans une rue déserte et faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires, dans un grand immeuble modeste, un téléphone portable sonna sur la table de chevet d'une chambre d'un jeune garçon endormi. Enfin, endormi, plus pour très longtemps. Celui-ci bougea légèrement sous sa couverture, tendit le bras paresseusement et à l'aveuglette pour attraper l'objet qui avait osé le réveiller. Lorsqu'enfin il réussit à le saisir en manquant de peu de faire tomber la moitié des objets qui encombraient la minuscule table au bord de son lit, il daigna sortir la tête de son oreiller et décrocher à l'appelle sans vérifier qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive, pour ne pas dire matinale puisqu'il n'était que trois heures du matin, et que pour notre jeune homme, trois heures du matin signifiait "dodo". C'est d'une voix faible et endormie qu'il prononça "allo ?" toute en replongeant sous la couette. A l'autre bout du file, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'heure indécente qu'il avait choisi pour appeler notre pauvre dormeur. Ce dernier fit la moue quand on lui annonça que l'appel n'était pas pour lui, mais pour son coéquipier, et colocataire au passage.

- Pourquoi vous appelez sur mon portable alors ? demanda le dormeur désormais bien réveillé en rejetant sa chevelure blanche qui lui chatouillait les joues derrière la tête.  
- Parce que je n'ai pas son numéro, répondit l'autre personne, il n'a pas voulu me le donner.

La tignasse blanche soupira et se leva lentement en disant qu'il allait lui passait son coéquipier. Après un remerciement de l'autre côté du téléphone, le garçon se glissa dans le couloir sans bruit mais bailla sans retenue en arrivant devant la porte de son camarade. Même si il savait que l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte détestait tout particulièrement être dérangé pour n'importe quoi, dans n'importe quelle situation et à n'importe quel moment -en particulier la nuit- il ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper avant et s'écarta de l'entrée. Juste une seconde plus tard, un OVNI passa juste devant sa figure pour venir s'écraser dans le couloir. Un coup d'œil du blanc lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un oreiller. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de détourner la tête qu'un autre objet fut projeté depuis la chambre et rejoint l'oreiller suivit de pleins d'autres.

Toujours le portable en main, le jeune homme compta tous les objets qu'il eu le temps de voir voler devant ses yeux avant d'atterrir près du coussin dans un vacarme assourdissant. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que plus rien provenant de la chambre ne serait utilisé pour attenter à sa vie, il osa passer la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et dirigea son regard vers la masse sombre qui bougeait au fond de la pièce.

- Vingt-cinq. Pas mal, tu t'améliores, lâcha le garçon au portable avec un petit sourire.

Au fond de la pièce, un grognement se fit entendre de la part de l'autre homme, âgé de trois ans de plus que le blandinet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante, mais malheureusement pour lui, la tignasse blanche était habituée au caractère bougon de son colocataire et par conséquent, son ton ne l'affectait pas plus que ça.

Pour tout réponse, le cadet lui lança le portable et s'appuya contre la bordure de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur son torse. L'autre personne au bout du file allait passer un très mauvais moment pour avoir osé réveiller le coloc'. La personne encore dans son lit attrapa le portable au vol et cala ses longues mèches bleues nuit derrières ses oreilles avant d'y amener le portable.

Il y eu d'abord un silence pendant lequel l'homme aux longs cheveux écoutait l'autre personne à l'autre bout du file. Puis un sourire à mi chemin entre le sadisme et la colère se dessina sur son visage. Ça allait barder... Le blanc, resté à l'entrée de la chambre, se préparait mentalement à la réaction du grognon. Et il ne fut pas déçu :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend de nous appeler à trois heures du matin ?! éclata le brun pendant que l'autre présence dans la pièce se tordait de rire.

Un regard noir le calma tant bien que mal pendant qu'il continuait d'engueuler littéralement l'odieuse personne qui était la raison de son réveil, et qui n'était autre que le patron des deux jeunes hommes ici présents.

Je vous présente Allen Walker, vingt-trois ans et Yuu Kanda, vingt-six ans, tous deux agents de police, coéquipiers du commissariat de leur ville, surnommé aussi le "commissariat de l'ombre" par ses employés, et accessoirement colocataires, mais pas amis. A ça non, pas amis... Rivaux plutôt. Ce mot convient mieux pour désigner leur relation.

Allen est le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, aux origines anglaises. Il est d'une taille moyenne, mince et a une cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil gauche qui est argenté comme le droit et qui longe toute sa joue gauche ; accident d'enfance... Il est d'un naturel assez jovial, taquin et n'en manque pas une pour embêter son rival. Il aime beaucoup manger et manger de tout et joue également du piano. Un jeune homme qui peut vous paraître tout à fait adorable aux premiers abords, mais qui se révèle être un vrai démon lorsqu'on le connaît un peu mieux et notre cher Yuu Kanda, d'origine japonaise, l'a appris à ses dépens.

Ce dernier est le contraire, l'autre bout du diamètre, le total inverse d'Allen : grand, mince lui aussi mais musclé par les heures qu'il passe à s'entraîner au kendo, les cheveux longs et de couleur nuit tout comme ses yeux. Il a un tatouage sur la poitrine gauche, prés du cœur. C'est une personne qui ne parle pas beaucoup, voir même pas du tout, sauf quand il s'agit de se chamailler avec Allen. D'un naturel froid et distant, très peu de personnes ont réussi à lui tirer une phrase complète ou plus ou moins polie. Allen est persuadé qu'il cache un vrai cœur d'artichaut et adore le taquiner à ce sujet.

Une fois la scène de ménage qui s'offrait à Allen terminée, il récupéra son portable en se jurant de donner le numéro de portable de son colocataire pour éviter de se refaire déranger en pleine nuit. De retour dans son lit, le jeune policier disparut sous les draps et finit sa nuit tranquillement comme Yuu qui pestait tout de même contre son boss. Au bout du compte, aucun ne savait pourquoi leur chef les a appelés puisque Kanda avait passé son temps à l'insulter gentiment de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui existaient sur terre. Finalement, il lui avait raccroché au nez sans laisser son boss en placer une. Prenez de quoi vous bouchez les oreilles, le lendemain, ça allait gronder.

Au petit matin, c'est un grand bruit sourd qui réveilla notre frimousse blanche qui émergea avec difficulté de sa nuit interrompue par un coup de file qui au final n'avait servi à rien. Comme il n'était pas du matin, Allen se leva le pied lourd sans se demander ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'ouvra donc sans se poser de question et avança lentement, les yeux dans le vague. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que son coéquipier l'attendait de pied ferme juste à la sortie de sa chambre avec une sceau d'eau froide. Le brun était habitué à voir son collègue de travaille comme ça le matin, et dès la première fois où il s'en est rendu compte, il s'était promis de le réveiller "à sa manière".

Alors, quand il vit la frimousse tant attendu dépasser le seuil de sa chambre, un ricanement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il jeta le contenu de son sceau sur le pauvre Allen qui n'était pas du tout prêt à recevoir ce genre de réveil. Pourtant cela fonctionna très bien : après s'être rendu compte qu'il était trempé et que tout prés de lui se tenait un Kanda hilare de sa farce, un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux argentés. Il allait se mettre à poursuivre son colocataire farceur mais celui-ci s'était déjà mis à courir dans tout l'appart avec pour seul but, échapper aussi longtemps que possible à l'autre policier en semant quelques obstacles sur son passage. L'autre policier en question était trop en colère pour se laisser impressionner par de pauvres objets mis sur son chemin. Il les enjamba, esquiva, déplaça en donnant des coups dedans. Ça y est, le démon n'avait pas mis longtemps à se réveiller grâce -ou à cause ?- d'un Kanda et d'un sceau d'eau froide.

Après plusieurs minutes de courses effrénées, le plus âgé finit par se faire rattraper par la fureur du plus jeune et se fit plaquer au sol, à plat ventre alors qu'un poid siégeait fièrement sur son dos. Reprenant lentement sa respiration, Kanda releva la tête autant que c'en était possible pour voir ce que comptait faire son rival. Ainsi il put remarquer le sourire provocateur que celui-ci lui lançait. Allen s'apprêtait à lui faire regretter son geste quand un petit oiseau jaune doré qui tenait une montre entre ses pattes voltigea jusqu'à lui. Allen tendit sa main et le petit animal laissa tomber la montre dedans.

- Merci, Timcampy, souria le jeune garçon tandis que l'oiseau se posait sur son épaule.

Il regarda la montre en question pendant que la personne qui lui servait coussin pestait et l'insultait pour qu'il daigne bouger ses fesses de son dos. Sa requête fut exaucée plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru : le blandinet jura et se leva pour se diriger à la vitesse grand V dans la salle de bain. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi son coloc' a décidé de partir en le laissant à si bon compte, le brun se leva et regarda le petit Timcampy qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui montrer l'horloge accrochée sur le mur de leur salon. Lorsqu'enfin il eu remarquait que l'horloge en question indiquait huit heures passées de vingts minutes, ce fut à son tour de jurer et il déguerpit jusque dans sa chambre. C'est pas parce qu'on est flic qu'on a le droit d'arriver en retard au commissariat de police, ça non... Et comme ils commençaient à huit heures et demie, ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent habillés et séché pour l'un. Ils avalèrent leur petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et quittèrent leur appartement sans diminuer la cadence. Finalement, avec juste deux petites minutes de retard, ils arrivèrent sur leur lieu de travail avec un soupire de soulagement. Sauf qu'au commissariat de l'ombre, l'heure c'est l'heure, avant l'heure c'est pas l'heure et après l'heure c'est plus l'heure. Donc même un tout petit retard peut vous coûter très cher. D'ailleurs, juste un pied à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment et un grondement se fit entendre dans le grand couloir. Nos deux jeunes policiers de figèrent, attendant anxieusement l'explosion de leur capitaine.

- Allen, Kanda ! Le capitaine Reever vous attends dans son bureau, lança une jeune fille derrière son comptoir d'accueil.  
- D'accord, merci, répondit Allen à la jeune fille en lui souriant gentiment.

Sans se poser plus de questions, Kanda tira son acolyte par le bras pour qu'il le suive dans le bureau de leur capitaine. A l'intérieur dudit bureau, un homme aux cheveux châtains clair les attendait en tapotant nerveusement un grand bureau en chaîne d'un noir ébène avec ses doigts. Quand nos deux policiers frappèrent à la porte, il ne put s'empêcher un soupire de soulagement et les fit entrer impatiemment. S'attendant à se faire réprimander pour leur très léger retard, le blanc et le brun prirent place prudemment sur les chaises présentes devant l'imposant meuble qui les réparait de la troisième personne présente dans la pièce, redoutant le courroux de leur supérieur.

Mais heureusement pour eux, Reever n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de leur arrivée retardée et c'est avec une impatience non dissimulée qu'il commença à parler.

- j'ai une affaire pour vous !

Nos deux policiers se regardèrent brièvement : ce n'était pas tous les jours que le terrifiant Reever était euphorique à l'idée d'envoyer en missions son meilleur duo. D'habitude, chaque affaire plus ou moins sérieuse avait le don de l'ennuyait au mieux ou de le foutre dans une rogne inimaginable au pire. Les deux confrères se demandaient alors ce qui pouvait bien rendre Reever de si bonne humeur. Répondant rapidement à leur question silencieuse, Le capitaine tendit un photo qu'Allen pris dans ses mains et entrepris d'examiner, Kanda se penchant vers lui pour prendre connaissance du document.

Le photo avait apparemment prise de nuit, rien dans le décors lugubre ne semblait indiquer la présence du jour. Elle était également floue, comme prise rapidement, à la va-vite. Au premier regard on ne discernait pas énormément de choses : juste une ruelle sombre et mal-entretenue à en juger pas les monts de déchets qui s'y accumulaient, des objets en tout genre semblant tous en mauvais état. A croire que cette ruelle n'était en fait qu'une déchèterie. Mais en s'intéressant aux détails, Allen remarqua une main qui luisait doucement dans la nuit. Comme si elle avait trempé dans de la peinture jaune fluorescente, elle semblait flotter dans le vide, prêt d'un passage étroit entre deux bâtiments. Les deux avaient beau se pencher vers la photo au poing de la coller contre leur nez, aucun d'eux ne vit à quoi pouvais bien être raccrocher ce spectre de main.

Reever sautillait presque sur place, c'est la première fois depuis des siècles qu'il attendait qu'une telle affaire se produise dans cette ville plutôt calme. Ayant toujours autant de mal à contenir son excitation, il demanda aux garçons ce qu'ils pensaient de la photo. Les avis n'étaient pas différents de l'autre côté du bureau :

- Bah rien... C'est juste une photo prise avec un téléphone portable en pleine nuit dans une ruelle hyper dégueulasse... annonça le plus âgé des deux en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, soudainement intéressé par le plafond blanc.  
- A part cette main... étrange, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, renchérit le cadet. Et puis ça ne fonde rien, n'importe qui peut faire ce genre de chose. C'est sûrement un canular fait par des personnes en manques d'occupations...

Le capitaine vit sa joie retomber comme un soufflet. Ça faisait des années qu'il attendait une telle chose ! Et eux, ils trouvaient ça normal ? Ils le font exprès ou quoi ?

- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Cette photo est géniale ! cria presque Reever, retrouvant l'euphorie qui l'avait déserté un instant.

Mais les autres concernés ne voyaient pas ce que l'image avait d'extraordinaire. Ils haussèrent les épaules, attendant les explications qui pouvaient justifier un tel enthousiasme chez leur capitaine. Celui-ci prit un air désespéré devant la mine blasée qu'affichaient ses interlocuteurs, puis il prit une grande inspiration, se leva de son siège et leur exposa sa vision des choses :

- Pour une fois qu'il peut se passer un truc paranormal ici, vous désignez la photo comme normal. Mais il n'y a rien de normal sur cette photo ! La main qui flotte toute seule en l'air avec cette lueur fluorescente autour d'elle, c'est déjà un truc qu'on voit pas tous les jours enfin !

Peu convaincus, Allen et Kanda attendaient patiemment la suite du monologue de leur supérieur qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

- Ça fait dix ans que j'attend que ce genre de phénomène se produise ! Dix ans ! Il n'est pas question que ce soit un canular, une blague, une bêtise du genre humain pour se faire remarquer. Non ! C'est l'affaire du siècle, et je vais prouver qu'elle est fondamentalement dû à des activités paranormales.

Cette fois, les réactions furent partagées chez les deux policiers. L'un d'eux regardait son supérieur d'un œil méfiant en se demandant si il ne ferait pas mieux de lui faire prendre ses calmants pendant que l'autre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au visage qu'affichait Reever et ne croyant pas une seconde à son charabia. Mais au final, tous deux arrivèrent à la même conclusion : Reever était fou. Oh oui, vraiment timbré même...

Et pourtant, le capitaine était un scientifique. Tout ce qui relevait de la science n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Alors les activités paranormales, qui défient toute logique scientifique, Reever en avait fait son objectif ultime : trouver une lien scientifique à une activité qui se soustrayait à cette logique. Un grand projet en somme.

- Allen, cesse de rire je te pris ! Je suis très serieux.

- Désolé capitaine, c'était plus fort que moi, s'excusa-t-il, encore hilare avant de reprendre. Mais vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'un tel phénomène est possible, si ?

Reever se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau avec l'air le plus affligé du monde. Pourquoi fallait-il que personne ne le prenne au sérieux ? Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de ce que cette photo pouvait représenter pour tout l'avenir scientifique du monde entier. Reever agita la photo devant le nez des deux flics en soupirant.

- Quand bien même cette main est un canular, je voudrais que vous meniez une petite enquête dessus, histoire de voir si le corps qu'on a retrouvé ce latin dans cette ruelle a un rapport avec photo.

Allen et Kanda élargirent les yeux. Depuis quand il était question d'un meurtre ?

- Quoi encore ? fit Reever d'un air exaspéré.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit tout de suite qu'un meurtre a eu lieu dans cette ruelle ?

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? s'étonna le capitaine. Oh, bah maintenant vous le savez.

kanda soupira d'exaspération mais ne souleva pas. Comme son supérieur semblait avoir fini, il se leva et empocha la photo avant de quitter la salle sans un mot, bientôt rejoint par Allen qui n'ajouta rien. Sur le point de quitter le commissariat, une voix plus qu'effrayante aux oreilles des deux policiers se fit entendre près de la sortie.

- Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

- Et merde, murmura Yuu pendant qu'Allen maudissait son coéquipier d'avoir fait des siennes la nuit passée.

Le japonais et l'anglais se dirigèrent donc à contre-cœur dans le bureau du capitaine le plus redouté du commissariat : Malcom Leverrier. Celui-ci les attendait de pied ferme, les mains et les jambes croisées, les coudes reposant négligemment sur le bureau et un air sévère profondément encré sur son visage aux traits tirés.

les deux accolytes prirent place une nouvelle fois en face d'un bureau, mais cette fois en attendant patiemment leur dernière heure arriver. Un sourire pincé se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du capitaine.

- désolé de vous deranger en pleine mission, mais j'ai besoin de continuer la conversation que l'on avait commencer tôt ce matin, fit-il avec une amabilité visiblement forcée.

les deux jeunes gens en face de lui se tassèrent sur leur siège pour se faire le plus petit possible, se tenant prêts à une avalanche de colère de la part de leur supérieur. Et le capitaine Leverrier pris un malin plaisir à rabaisser le comportement dit "insupportable" de Kanda et la naïveté de notre pauvre Allen qui n'avait rien demander.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos deux colocataires ressortirent lessivés par le remontage de bretelles qu'ils venaient de subirent. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se taquiner sur le route du retour comme ils le font tout le temps depuis une paire d'années déjà. La plus part de leur collègues se demandaient d'ailleurs comment ils ont pu devenir le meilleur duo du commissariat en se chamaillant autant pour de chose extrêmement futiles.

La raison est simple : dès qu'il fallait se mettre au travail, les deux policiers formaient presque un tout. deux personnes connectées au même cerveaux, aux mêmes idées, aux mêmes envies. Leurs gestes s'accordaient parfaitement, ils étaient synchronisés comme deux danseurs professionnels en pleines compétition. Leurs différences devenaient leur plus gros point fort et ils le savaient, mais au moindre faux mouvement, au moindre écart, ils pouvaient perdre totalement leur concentration et mettre en danger l'autre, ce qui n'était pas envisageable pour aucun d'entre eux. Grâce à ce don de connexion mental, les deux avaient réussis à se sortir de biens des situations et avaient résolues biens des affaires. Certains enviaient la complicité de ce duo, s'imaginaient comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer, quand, où, pourquoi ils se chamaillaient, dans quel situation, à quel sujet. Pour tout le commissariat, Allen Walker et Yuu Kanda resteraient, ensemble, le plus grand mystère de leur vie.

Pourtant les deux n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Ils ne s'étaient pas connus petits, ni au collège, ni au lycée, non. La première qu'ils se sont croisés, c'est par hasard, dans la rue. Allen avait tout juste vingts ans et par conséquent, Yuu en avait vingt-trois. Le plus jeune avait les bras chargés de paquets contenant des choses inutiles ou moins pour d'autres. Kanda marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir sans savoir où il allait et en regardant négligemment vers le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était déjà policier, mais pas Allen, qui venait d'emménager en ville.

Le policier venait de terminer une affaire et pouvait vaquer à ses occupations tranquillement. Il avait décidé d'errer sans but dans la ville. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il percuterait le pauvre Allen qui ne l'avait pas vu. Les deux se retrouvèrent sur les fesses, incrédules, pendant que les passants les regardaient en se demandant quand ils se relèveraient. C'est Allen qui fut le premier a réagir en s'excusant platement. Il se leva rapidement et tendit une main au taciturne qu'était Kanda pendant que celui-ci, encore un peu sonné par la collision, le regardait sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il finit par attraper la main tendue et se fit redresser par le blanc. Une fois debout, Allen s'excusa une nouvelle fois et se présenta. Devant le jeune homme, Kanda parut surpris qu'il se présente alors c'était sûrement la première fois et la dernière fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Malgré tout, il fit de même sans se préoccuper de rien. Allen lui sourit doucement, ramassa ses affaires et repris sa route, laissant un Kanda toujours incrédule parce qu'il venait de se passer.

La deuxième fois qu'ils s'aperçurent, ce fut dans le centre commercial de la ville. Les deux faisaient leurs courses tranquillement, Kanda n'était alors pas en service. C'était une journée normale, aucun imprévu n'avait bousculé le quotidien des deux jeunes hommes, enfin jusque là. Si un cambriolage n'avait pas eu lieu. Très vite, la panique s'éleva au sein du magasin mais elle retomba comme un soufflet après quelques coups de feu tirés en l'air. Kanda, fidèle à son poste, partie à la rencontre pour régler l'affaire en appelant au commissariat pour se faire envoyer de l'aide. Allen, qui n'était qu'un simple civil dans l'histoire, attendit l'intervention de la police sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Mais à cause de la carrure trop imposante des cambrioleurs, un jeune garçon se mit à pleurer et à appeler sa mère qui ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout aux hors-la-loi qui se mirent à lui gueuler de se taire alors que le petit redoublait ses pleurs.

- Si quelqu'un ne le fait pas taire, c'est moi qui m'en occuperait et je peux vous garantir qu'il se taira pour toujours, cria un des molosses en caressant négligemment la gâchette de son arme qu'il avait dans la main.

Allen fronça les sourcils et s'approcha rapidement du garçon pour le prendre par les épaules, sous l'œil méfiant des voleurs. Il lui parla doucement d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante et le petit se calma légèrement.

- Tss... fit l'un des cambrioleurs puis il se retourna pour parler à ses collègues.

Le garçon se blottie dans les bras d'Allen pendant que celui-ci mettait le plus d'écart entre les voleurs et lui. Kanda, qui avait vu la scène et faisait semblant de faire partie des civils jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au courage du jeune homme et était soulagé que le petit se soit calmé. Il espérait garder sa couverture un peu plus longtemps mais lorsqu'un des employés du supermarché essaya de mettre un cambrioleur à terre, manquant de peu de se faire tirer dessus par les autres, il dût s'interposer en brandissant son insigne devant tout le monde, surprenant la foule et en particulier Allen, qui ne s'attendait pas à revoir celui qu'il avait bousculé quelques jours plus tôt et encore moins à ce que celui-ci soit policier. Les voleurs s'agitèrent un peu mais n'osèrent rien faire de peur de découvrir d'autres policiers parmi les civils. Seul le plus imposant d'entre eux fit le tour de la pièce, et défia tout le monde d'un regard dédaigneux.

- J'espère pour toi que t'as pas de p'tits copains cachés dans le reste des gens là-bas, sinon je peux te garantir que tu vas le sentir passer.

Kanda serra la mâchoire mais n'ajouta rien, soutenant le regard du tas de muscle calmement. Il fallait gagner du temps. Il ne pouvait pas agir seul et encore moins sans arme. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est tenir tête sans les provoquer. Ce qui horripilait le kendoka qui se serait fait un plaisir de lui coller son flingue sur la tempe au lieu de rester les bras croisés en attendant que les renforts débarquent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient d'ailleurs ? Ça fait des plombs qu'ils devraient déjà être arrivés.

En serrant les poings doucement, le kendoka se mit se la défensive pour se préparer à une éventuelle attaque. Quelques malfrats pointèrent leurs armes dans sa direction pour le dissuader de la moindre tentative d'action contre eux. Si Allen n'avait pas toute sa tête à ce moment-là, il serait accouru vers celui qu'il avait bousculé pour lui filer un coup de main. Sauf qu'Allen était loin d'être stupide, et il savait que les civils n'étaient pas priés de s'interposer pendant une intervention. Et surtout, il savait qu'il gênerait plus que tout le brun et risquait de lui donner des problèmes. Cette situation le frustra mais il fallait bien laisser faire le policier, alors il attendit patiemment la suite des événements.

Pendant que les cambrioleurs se dépêchaient de vider les caisses du magasin sous l'œil colérique mais impuissant du policier, les renforts arrivaient aussi vites qu'ils le pouvaient dans le labyrinthe qu'était cette ville. Lorsqu'enfin ils débarquèrent en face du centre commercial, les troupes de déployèrent autour des entrées et sorties, se tenant prêtes à intervenir. Un message au haut-parleur se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du magasin, créant une atmosphère de soulagement parmi les captifs mais qui les cambrioleurs.

Pour eux, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Ils avaient tout l'argent qu'il leur fallait. Il suffisait de sortir et de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Sauf qu'il y avait les flics dehors et que ces derniers les attendaient de pied ferme. Le plus grand des voleurs, qui semblait être le chef de la bande aussi, ne s'intimida pas et pris la plus proche personne de lui par le bras violemment et la tira à lui en lui calant son arme au creux de la gorge. La jeune femme puisque c'en était une, eu un vent de panique mais ne bougea pas quand elle aperçut l'arme du molosse aussi près d'elle. Kanda, toujours autant impuissant, grinça des dents et lui ordonna de lâcher la femme. L'autre ricana :

- Un seul geste et elle pourra dire adieu à la vie, menaça-t-il avec son revolver.

Le kendoka grogna mais ne rajouta rien. Allen n'aimait pas non plus être autant impuissant face à ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Il lui aurait bien foutu son poing dans la figure. Pourtant il se reteint, ce n'était pas le moment de risquer la vie de quiconque.

Fier de la situation, le patron du gang sortie du centre commercial, le canon de son arme toujours pointé sur l'otage qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas paniquer. Il menaça de l'exécuter si les flics ne les laissaient pas partir, ses compagnons et lui. Une tension s'installa parmi les policiers mais il n'était pas question de jouer une vie humaine pour un simple cambriolage. Profitant largement de son avantage, le chef de la bande fit sortir ses hommes ainsi que les sacs d'argent qu'ils mirent dans une camionnette noire, un peu plus loin dans la rue. Lorsque tous ces hommes furent dans la camionnette, le chef, toujours l'otage sous le bras, se dirigea à son tour vers le véhicule. Il commença à descendre les marches lentement, profitant de son instant de gloire comme il se devait. Peu être que si il était un peu moins fière et arrogant, il aurait pu fuir sans soucie.

Sauf que le blandinet avait remarqué la chance énorme qu'il avait de lui donner un bon coup derrière le crâne, tout comme Kanda qui en mourrait d'envie. Sauf que dommage pour lui, Allen fut plus rapide et pris une barre en fer qui jonchait au sol, abandonnée par les cambrioleurs et l'abattit sur son crâne de toute la force dont il était capable. Sous le choc, un grand silence se fit parmi toutes les personnes présentes, puis les policiers furent les premiers à réagir : comme plus aucun otage n'était prisonnier, rien n'empêchait les policiers d'agir. La réaction fut immédiate, les équipes se mirent à tirer sur la voiture dans laquelle tous les autres voleurs étaient agglutinés pendant que le chauffeur de celle-ci démarrait en quatrième vitesse.

Kanda rejoignit le blanc qui avait en quelques sortes permis la réussite de l'intervention, et tapa négligemment son épaule.

- Bien joué, mais c'était risqué...  
- Hum... se contenta Allen. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire...

Le brun n'ajouta rien mais approuva mentalement les dires de l'albinos. Si il avait été plus rapide, c'est lui qui aurait assommé le géant vilain.

Reever, qui avait vu la scène, s'approcha tranquillement des deux hommes et s'adressa en premier à Allen, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je dois vous remercier de nous avoir aidés, mais votre intervention aurait pu coûter très chère si les complices de ce bandit avaient réagi tout de suite.

Se rendant compte que son geste aurait pu être très grave, Allen élargit les yeux et s'excusa platement devant Reever qui fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer que c'était déjà loin. Il remercia également le policier pour être intervenue entre le gang le temps qu'ils arrivent. Il repartie de plus belle quand ses collègues l'appelèrent.

- hey, Moyashi, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, l'intervention est terminée, fit Kanda par dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
- Moyashi ? s'étonna Allen. Qui tu traites de moyashi ? Bakanda !

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres du brun pendant que le blanc s'égosillait dans son dos. Quelques jours plus tard, Allen avait rejoint les rangs de la police, à la surprise du Yu, qui ne s'attendait pas à le revoir de si tôt. Les deux furent vite fourrés ensemble, du fait de leurs disputes incessantes. Une idée de Reever, mais certains se demandaient si c'était une bonne idée. Le duo devint vite une sorte d'attraction phare au sain du commissariat, au plus grand bonheur de tous qui se plaisaient bizarrement à rire des insultes des policiers.

On avait déjà essayé de séparer les deux policiers, en les mettant avec un autre coéquipier par exemple. Mais la situation était pire, car à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, une pluie d'insultes en tout genre se déclenchait et il était pratiquement impossible de les séparer. Les supérieurs ont donc décidé de les laisser ensemble. Ça leur permettait de se défouler autre-part que dans le commissariat et moins souvent. Comme quoi, les disputes sont peut-être le meilleur moyen de se rapprocher de quelqu'un ; Allen et Kanda nous en ont fait une belle démonstration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les petits loups...**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon chapitre ait ce succès-là... Mais j'en suis très contente 8D j'espère que mon prochain chapitre aura autant de succès ^^**

**Sami-Saka : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Désolée pour les fautes et les mots manquants, j'essaierai de faire mieux cette fois-là. Je te remercie de me proposer ton aide, mais je vais d'abords faire en sorte de me relire plus souvent, pour voir mes fautes moi même... Contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que les prochains chapitres ne vont pas te décevoir :)**

**Rokusan-love : merci pour ta review, désolée pour les fautes et contente de voir que mon histoire te fasse rire :) j'espère pouvoir continuer sur cette voie et qu'elle continuera de te plaire :3**

**chapitre deux en route, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Good hunters of madness chapitre 2

Déjà, sur la photo, la ruelle ne semblait pas très propre. Mais maintenant que les deux policiers étaient sur place, ils ne pouvaient que constater l'insalubrité du lieu. Il était pratiquement impossible de faire un pas sans risquer de se casser la figure sur quelque chose de suspect. De plus, l'odeur immonde qui se dégageait du plus profond de la petite rue faisait déguerpir toute trace de vie animale et les plantes, ou les restes de plantes présentes semblaient avoir pourries depuis belle lurette. Rien ne vivait là-dedans. Rien ne pouvait y vivre de toute façon. C'est ce que Kanda et Allen constatèrent en examinant la ruelle à une distance raisonnable de celle-ci pour éviter tout type d'empoisonnement par des gaz non-identifiés. Chacun afficha un air de profond dégoût : Walker se boucha le nez en fronçant les sourcils et Yuu grimaça en se retenant de défaillir à cause de l'odeur.

Pour commencer, il fallait examiner de fond en comble ce dépotoir pour essayer d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Essayer, hein ?... Les flics n'avaient absolument aucune envie de s'aventurer dans la ruelle et encore moins de chercher des indices dans cette décharge miniature. Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller... Surtout que Reever avait insisté pour qu'ils se dépêchent de terminer cette partie de la mission pour qu'il puisse commencer ses expériences bizarres. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il était sur place avec toute son équipe. Le capitaine était sur son petit nuage, il sautillait presque comme un gosse. Même la porcherie qu'était la ruelle ne le refroidit pas et c'est tout content qu'il s'engouffra dedans.

En voyant son supérieur tellement peu dégouté par cet endroit, Kanda soupira et suivit Allen dans l'espace confiné entre deux immeubles à contre-cœur, les deux faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds pour ne pas se retrouver à terre, ou plus précisément couchés sur un mont de sac-poubelle puants.

Après quelques coups d'œil sur la photo qu'on leur avait fourni, Yuu repéra l'endroit qui avait été photographié et héla son coéquipier qui le rejoint aussi vite et avec autant de prudence qu'il le put. Arrivé à hauteur de l'étude policier, il ne put qu'approuver sa constatation et, à deux, ils se mirent à chercher dans les environs. Allen trouva quelques traces fluorescentes provenant du mur d'où semblait sortir la main sur l'image mais il ne préféra pas y toucher : c'était peut-être quelque chose de dangereux. Kanda, lui, découvrit des morceaux de tissus un peu partout dont certains étaient ensanglantés. Il en pris quelques uns avec des gants qu'il mit dans un sachet pendant qu'Allen appelait la section scientifique cette substance fluorescente. N'ayant plus grand chose à faire, les deux flics partirent interroger le voisinage.

- Moyashi, fait moi pensée à assommer Reever au retour.  
- C'est Allen, soupira le concerné. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu me demandes ça : t'es déjà pas fichu de retenir mon prénom, alors se souvenir d'un truc à faire plus tard...  
- Tu serais pas en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas intelligent au point de ne pas pouvoir retenir ton foutu prénom ?  
- Si, exactement ! fit-il avec un sourire angélique. Tu comprends vite mais il fait t'expliquer longtemps...  
- Tu vas voir, grogna Kanda avant de se mettre à poursuivre Allen qui riait aux éclats.

S'en suivit d'une longue dispute entre les deux hommes dans laquelle chacun insultait plus ou moins gentiment l'autre. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de courir mais leurs langues, elles, étaient infatigables. Alors qu'ils passaient devant un énième immeuble, leur mission un peu plongée dans l'oublie, un petit rire atteint leurs oreilles et ils se tournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Assise sur une chaise et face au soleil que lui offrait son balcon du rez-de-chaussé, une vieille dame les regardait avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Ah la jeunesse... C'était le bon temps.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent ; voilà qu'ils étaient tombés sur une mamie gâteuse qui ressassait le passé.

- Dites-moi, jeunes hommes, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans un coin pareil ? sourit la femme, heureuse de taper la discute à de la chaire fraîche, elle qui n'aimait pas les sujets de conversations des gens de son âge. "Tous des gnangnans du cerveau" qu'elle disait.  
- En fait, nous sommes policiers, lâcha Allen après avoir hésiter.  
- Des poulets hein ? ria la grand-mère. Je savais bien que ce connard à l'étage était pas net, finit-elle sur un ton de confidence.  
- Euh... A vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna mamie. C'est bizarre, j'étais pourtant sûre que vous étiez venus pour l'interpeller. Mais bon...

Kanda, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, lui tendis la photo en disant :

- Est-ce que vous auriez déjà vu ce genre de chose dans le coin ?

La vielle sortit une affreuse paire de lunettes de la poche de la veste qu'elle portait et se la colla devant les yeux. Elle chopa ensuite la photo et entreprit de l'examiner attentivement.

- Désolée, gamin, mais à part dans des films, j'ai jamais vu de main jaune fluo' se balader seule... fit-elle en retendant l'image au policier. Mais vous pouvez toujours aller voir Logan...

Tiens, un nouveau nom vient d'entrer en scène. Qui était ce Logan ?

- Ah voir vos têtes, on dirait que vous ne voyez pas qui c'est. Je me trompe ?  
- Non, vous avez raison, nous ne le connaissons pas, répondit Allen.  
- En quoi pourra-t-il nous aider ? demanda l'autre flic.  
- Si il y a bien une personne qui est au courant de ce qui se passe dans cette ville, c'est lui. Il voit tout, il entend tout, il sait tout. Il saura sûrement répondre à vos questions.

Les policiers se demandèrent quel genre d'homme pouvait être ce Logan. Vu le nom et la petite description que leur avait faite la mamie, ils s'imaginait un jeune homme qui passait sûrement son temps dans les bars et bistrots du coin, à entendre et raconter des rumeurs sur tout et n'importe quoi. Un drôle de gamin, en somme.

Pour s'imaginer le gosse plus clairement, Kanda jeta de rapides coups d'œil à son cadet. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas pas à mettre une autre tête que celle de la pousse de soja sur le portrait robot mental qu'il se faisait. Sentant le regard pesant de son collègue sur lui, Allen lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et l'autre lui répondit par un "tch" qu'il avait l'habitude de sortir quand il ne trouvait rien à dire ou quand il n'avait tout simplement envie de l'ouvrir. L'autre haussa les épaules doucement après tout il s'en foutait royalement.

- Où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ?  
- Ici même ; c'est un de mes voisins, fit la vieille.

Sans plus de cérémonies, elle les fit entrer dans l'immeuble et les accompagna jusque devant l'appartement du fameux Logan qui jouxtait le sien. Elle frappa trois coups et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un petit homme. Allen et Kanda froncèrent imperceptiblement les sourcils et voyant le nouveau venu, était-ce lui Logan ? Ils remercièrent la grand-mère qui repartait déjà dans son appartement. Puis ils se tournèrent vers le petit père qui leur faisait face. Celui-ci leur arrivait en dessous des épaules. Il avait le crâne dégarni sur le dessus et quelques mèches grises en désordre sur les côtés de sa tête. De petites lunettes surplombaient son nez plutôt petit et lui donnaient des yeux globuleux quand on regardait à travers les verres. Sa bouche semblait trop haute par rapport au reste du visage qui rendait son menton plus volumineux. Son regard était neutre mais son air sérieux donnait l'impression qu'il vous observait de l'intérieur, comme si il était capable de lire dans les pensées des gens qui l'entouraient. "Savant fou". Voilà ce qu'avaient pensé les deux policiers en détaillant le bonhomme.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de penser à ce qu'ils allaient dire, le dénommé Logan pris la parole à la grande surprise des deux policiers, qui ne s'attendaient pas à de telles révélations de sa part :

- Allen Walker et Yuu Kanda, annonça-t-il en les détaillant d'un œil critique comme si il lisait une fiche rassemblant des informations à leur sujet. Policiers en civil du commissariat de cette ville plus connu sous le nom du commissariat de l'ombre. Vous formez à deux le meilleur duo que l'établissement n'ait jamais eu. Vous avez respectivement vingt-trois et vingt-six ans et vous travaillez ensemble depuis trois ans. Vous adorez vous chamailler au grand damne de la plupart de vos collègues mais vous vous en fichez royalement et bizarrement, pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, vous avez décidé d'être colocataires...

L'homme continuait de débiter ces paroles comme un robot programmé pour ça. Les deux flics étaient comme deux ronds de flanc en entendant le vieillard dont ils venaient d'apprendre l'existence il n'y a même pas dix minutes raconter leur vie comme si ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ce type était une banque de données à lui tout seul ! Si Allen était gêné d'apprendre que quelqu'un autre que lui en savait sûrement plus que lui sur sa vie, Kanda, lui, s'inquiétait légèrement et se demandait pourquoi ce mec en savait autant sur eux et surtout comment il avait fait pour connaître tous ces détails sur certaines parties les plus intimes de leurs vies.

Logan termina sa tirade d'un coup, aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait commencé, comme si quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur le bouton "pause". Pendant quelques instants, personne ne pris la parole. Le blanc et le brun parce qu'ils étaient en train de digérer ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, et Logan parce qu'il semblait maintenant perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés au sol et une moue perplexe sur le visage. Il releva lentement la tête et se présenta à son tour, semblant avoir totalement oublié ce qui le tracassait.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici ? demanda-t-il, faisant sortir les policiers de leur torpeur.  
- Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions pour notre enquête, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il accepta volontiers mais s'empressa de préciser que si il savait beaucoup de choses, il ne savait peut-être pas tout. Logan laissa entrer les nouveaux venus et les invita à s'installer dans le salon.

- je vous écoute, fit-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Pour la deuxième fois, Yuu tendis la photo au vieil homme cette fois et répéta la question qu'il avait posée à la mamie quelques minutes avant. Comme elle, Logan regarda attentivement l'image quelques instants, examinant chaque détail, arrêtant son regard à plusieurs reprises et à plusieurs endroits, notamment sur le coin où apparaissait la main, sans toutefois changer d'expression. Allen et Kanda attendirent patiemment qu'il donne son verdict et au bout de quelques minutes, il releva la tête.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène dans le coin. Mais il paraît que c'est une farce des jeunes de la cité. On ne peut être sûr de rien ; surtout que récemment, j'ai entendu dire d'une connaissance que cette main volerait toute seule. Sans fil. Sans corps. Je ne vous cache pas que cette histoire est bizarre.

Cette explication n'aidait pas franchement les policiers. Toutes ces informations, ils en avaient déjà connaissance de part Reever qui leurs avait expliqués tout ce dont il savait en long, en large et en travers, dont ceci. Ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, c'est quand ce genre de chose avait commencé, où et éventuellement pourquoi. Même si cette dernière interrogation resterait en suspend certainement plus longtemps que les autres.

- Nous avons déjà connaissances de ces informations. Est-ce que par hasard, vous sauriez quand ces phénomènes ont commencé à se déclarer ?

Logan parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre là où il en était :

- La première fois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'était il y a deux semaines. J'ai surpris deux passants en train de discuter de ça. Ils ont mentionné un phénomène similaire au votre qui avait eu lieu la vieille apparemment.

Bien, ils avaient déjà une date approximative. Un points de départ à ne pas négliger.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont mentionné un lieu, un quartier, une rue ou autre ? demanda le brun.  
- Laissez-moi réfléchir... fit le vieillard lentement qui se mit a réfléchir en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Désolé, mais non. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit du genre.

Allen et Kanda hochèrent la tété néanmoins déçus de ne pas avoir un endroit où chercher des indices en plus.

- si vous voulez, je peux me renseigner. Je connais beaucoup de monde ici, je suis sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, sourit le vieux, ravi de pouvoir aider.

Les deux flics acceptèrent volontiers. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient en savoir plus grâce à ce type, même si les deux jeunes hommes ne manquèrent pas de remarquer qu'il était plus ou moins louche. Mais c'était avant tout une personnes qui pouvait leur fournir de précieux renseignements, alors ils laissèrent tomber ce sentiment d'inconfort qu'ils ressentaient en présence de Logan. Ils le remercièrent et l'homme les raccompagna vers la sortie. Ils descendirent les marchés de l'immeuble sans se presser.

- Je fais pas trop confiance à ce type-là, confia Kanda à Allen.  
- Je sais, moi non plus. Mais pour l'instant c'est la seule personne capable de nous fournir des renseignements, alors on fait avec...

Le brun reteint un juron : il avait bien envie de le trancher en deux ce mec, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Une simple envie. Pas grave, il pourra toujours se défouler sur la pouce de soja.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, plus un seul habitant du quartier ne put leur fournir la moindre information. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'interroger le voisinage en fin d'après-midi et rentrèrent au commissariat, éreintés. La seule personnes qui ne semblait pas fatiguée par la journée qu'ils avaient eue était Reever, qui ne tenait toujours pas en place. Kanda l'assomma avec le manche de son katana et soupira d'aise en savourant la quiétude qui régnait maintenant dans le commissariat. Toute la brigade scientifique s'affairait silencieusement à leurs tâches personnelles au plus grand plaisir du brun qui adorait le silence. Son coéquipier était aussi calme que le reste des employés, trop occupé à manger des sucreries qu'ils s'était dégotées on ne sait trop comment.

En début de soirée, on leur annonça que pour avoir les prochaines directives, il fallait attendre l'arrivée des résultats des analyses qu'on avait fait le jour même. Ils purent donc rentre chez eux tranquillement, on viendrait les prévenir des prochains ordres là-bas. Kanda n'aimait pas quand il fallait attendre les ordres car cela signifiait ne rien faire pendant quelques jours. Et Kanda n'aimait pas rien faire... Mais -presque heureusement- il y avait le Moyashi. Non pas qu'il aimait tout particulièrement passer son temps avec lui, mais au mins il pouvait l'embêter ou faire des paris idiots avec lui. Lui qui n'aimait pas parier parce qu'il trouvait que c'était pour ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire de leur vie, avec Allen, il trouvait ces petites compétitions très divertissantes. Et plus le pari était stupide, plus c'était drôle.

Cette fois, en l'occurrence, ils avaient parié sur lequel des deux arriverait à dégommer le plus de zombies dans une partie d'un de leurs jeux préférés. Les deux jouaient en simultané et s'acharnaient sur les boutons de leur propre manette pour parvenir à devancer l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la partie prit fin, désignant le nom de gagnant sur tout l'écran de télévision devant lequel s'étaient installés les deux joueurs. L'un d'eux se leva en poussant un cri de victoire pendant que l'autre jetait sa manette au loin, boudeur.

Allen rit franchement en voyant la tête que tirait Kanda, qui grogna pour montrer son mécontentement. Certes, il aimait bien parier avec Allen, mais seulement quand c'était lui qui gagnait. Le blanc comptait profiter plus longtemps de sa victoire, mais la sonnette de leur appartement retentit, faisant soupirer de soulagement le perdant qui n'avait aucune envie de supporter les sarcasmes de son colocataire. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, et découvrit à son grand damne un autre chieur de première, comme il disait, à la chevelure de feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, baka usagi ? grogna-t-il.  
- Rho ce que tu peux être méchant, Yuu... se plaint l'autre en feignant une tristesse infinie.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit cents fois de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom...

Sans trop s'attarder sur ce détail, il s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser passer le nouveau venu. Celui-ci alla saluer gaiement Allen, qui dansait encore de joie à cause de sa précédente victoire.

- Bonjour Lavi, fit-il joyeusement en lui serrant la main. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
- C'est Reever qui m'envoie, il veut vous faire parvenir quelques renseignements.

Ça y est, ils allaient reprendre du service. Chacun prit son aise dans le canapé, un pouf ou s'accouda contre le bar de la cuisine, puis le roux raconta tout ce que Reever lui avait demandé de transmettre aux policiers.

Lavi est un jeune homme fougueux qui aime beaucoup les gamineries. Il adore taquiner le kendoka, qui a souvent l'irrésistible envie de le découper en rondelles, surtout en l'appelant par son prénom, chose qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Il avait d'ailleurs le même âge que Kanda et le connaissait déjà depuis pas mal d'années. Son œil droit était couvert d'un cache-œil lui même partiellement caché sous ses mèches rouges et rebelles qu'il laissait pousser à sa guise. Malgré les apparences, il était quelqu'un de très intelligent qui lisait beaucoup et appréciait s'instruire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le brun se plaisait à l'appeler par un surnom débile qui ne gênait pas le principal concerné qui avançait la théorie d'une certaine affection du policier envers lui. Il enviait un peu Allen car se dernier vivait avec Kanda et avait la chance de pouvoir le taquiner à sa guise à longueur de journée. Mais outre la légère jalousie qu'il éprouvait, il appréciait beaucoup Allen, s'amusant parfois à l'appeler par le sobriquet que lui avait donné le brun.

Une fois qu'il eu finit d'exposer la situation aux autres flics, il ajouta que le capitaine Leverrier il avait demandé, si ce n'est ordonné, de faire équipe avec eux juste pour cette mission. Kanda reteint un juron ; il avait déjà le Moyashi dans les pattes, si en plus il doit se taper le baka usagi, c'était la fin du monde. Mais bon, il préférait tout de même enquêter avec les deux idiots plutôt que de rester à rien faire un jour de plus.

D'après Lavi, on avait découvert que les substances fluorescentes étaient composées de trucs tout à fait banal, mais ils ont retrouvé également quelques traces d'A.D.N. mêlées au liquide visqueux, sûrement celui de la main. Les traces de sang appartiennent au corps découvert dans la ruelle, qui n'a toujours pas était identifié tellement son état est déplorable. Les policiers n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de voir le corps, et l'envie n'y était pas trop de toute façon. Les médecins légistes ont avoué n'avoir jamais rien vu de tel en matière de boucherie. Ils cherchent toujours un moyen d'identifié le reste du cadavre de la victime.

Un appel à témoins à également était lancé ; toutes les personnes ayant des renseignements à fournir que cette main est priée de joindre la police au plus vite. Reever est apparemment très pressé de découvrir le secret de cette main volante...

Maintenant que les policiers étaient au courant de tout, ils pouvaient se remettre à enquêter. C'est alors d'un pas soutenu qu'ils se rendirent sur le premier lieu d'une longue liste fournie par le capitaine où la main est apparemment apparue. C'était également une ruelle, plus propre cette fois-ci, se situant plus au nord, vers les quartiers modestes. À premières vues, elle semblait déserte. La pénombre que générés les grands immeubles rendait l'endroit plus lugubre qu'il ne devait l'être. Pas un bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles des jeunes gens.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un quartier fantôme... Souffla Lavi.

Comme pour le conforter dans son idée, le vent se leva pour chatouiller les cous des policiers, les faisant frissonner. Désert, noir et froid étaient les meilleurs mots pour décrire ce lieu. Non impressionné pas l'accueil plus que sombre qui leur a été offert, Kanda s'avança d'un pas décidé dans la ruelle suivit de près par Allen et un Lavi tremblant plus de peur que de froid.

La première adresse n'était pas une farce : des traces fluorescentes gisaient un peu partout, des murs au sol. Pas de sang. Apparemment, il n'y a pas eu de victime. Les traces étaient d'abord fines, faibles et espacées. Mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la ruelle, plus elle étaient imposantes, grandes et rapprochées, elles ressemblaient alors plus à des éclaboussures. On aurait dit un héritage d'une bataille, comme si cette main s'était débattue contre quelque chose. Le fond de la petite rue, qui était en fait une impasse, pouvait confirmer l'hypothèse d'une guerre. Le mur qui marquait la fin de l'impasse était couvert de ces traces fluorescentes, comme si une explosion avait eu lieu, marquant à vie cet endroit lugubre. Alors qu'aucune goute de sang n'a été retrouvée à l'entrée du Long couloir plongé dans l'ombre, ce mur en été marquées. On les distingue comme du noir sur du blanc, dégoulinantes, recouvrant les traces lumineuses.

Mais quelque chose changeait de l'autre ruelle, quelque chose qu'Allen s'empressa de faire remarquer à ses coéquipiers : les traces de sang semblaient suivre une ligne imaginaire, un point en haut du mur. Toutes les traces convergeaient en ce point, puis s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens, comme si elles étaient devenues folles.

Lavi émit l'hypothèse d'un message, ou d'une signature. C'était possible. La disposition des marques avait une certaine symétrie, pas parfaite, mais on pouvait la distinguer.

Pendant que Kanda prenait des photo de la ruelle, Allen ramassait quelques échantillons de ces traces et du sang qu'il mis dans un tube avant de ranger dans un sachet. L'endroit morbide devenait oppressant pour tout le monde, Lavi se dépêcha d'appeler le commissariat pour qu'ils envoie une équipe pour boucler la ruelle et pressa ses amis pour sortir de là.

Bien que cette première ruelle était un indice très satisfaisant, le deuxième lieu, lui, n'était pas un endroit qui faciliterai la tâche des policiers. En effet, c'était une avenue. Pas facile de chercher dans un si vaste endroit. Surtout quand on est que trois. Kanda proposa de revenir plus part ici, quand il y aura moins de monde, et d'aller inspecter un autre endroit. Allen accepta sans rechigner mais Lavi n'avait pas très envie de retourner dans un endroit aussi lugubre que la petite ruelle où il venait d'aller.

Pourtant il n'avait pas trop le choix car les deux policiers partaient sans même entendre son avis. Il fut contraint de les suivre, et c'est avec un soupire qu'il se mit à marcher à la suite de ses compagnons qui se dirigeaient calmement vers la périphérie de la ville.

Kanda vérifia trois fois l'adresse en se répétant qu'il s'est sûrement trompé. Mais à chaque fois, les quelques mots sur le morceau de papier qu'on lui avait remis correspondaient avec ceux présents, en or, sur une plaque en marbre fixée à une grande colonne en pierre.

- C'est alors ici qu'on doit chercher maintenant, fit Allen en regardant à travers la grille qui collait la fameuse colonne. Un manoir...

Devant ses yeux se dressait une magnifique allée de pavés grisâtres qui menait à une imposante bâtisse en pierre blanche et au toit noir. Tout autour poussait des arbres aux feuilles rouges sang, alignés face à face, dans une symétrie parfaite. Malgré le soir qui arrivait, le manoir n'était aucunement illuminé par aucune source de lumière. Il était noir de l'intérieur, rien ne semblait y vivre un temps soit peu. Tout ce paysage paraissait être figé dans le temps, mort.

Lavi se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Kanda pour lire la plaque. Ehrlich Von Derberg. Ce nom sonnait bien allemand. Sans se poser de question, il leva la main pour appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette. Un léger grésillement retentit puis une voix grave et rocailleuse retentit dans l'interphone.

- C'est pour quoi ?  
- Bonjour monsieur, fit Kanda. Désolés de vous déranger, nous sommes de la police et nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions pour notre enquête, êtes-vous disponible ?  
- Attendez, je reviens tout de suite.

Un autre grésillement se fit entendre suivit d'un silence, signe que la personne de l'autre côté du grillage avait raccroché.

- Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait personne, je me trompais... souffla doucement Allen.  
- C'est vrai que de l'extérieur, ça a l'air vide... renchérit Lavi.  
- Je me demande ce qu'on va y trouver...

Un clac jaillit de la serrure du grillage qui fit sursauter les policiers, la faisait s'entrebâiller. L'interphone grésilla de nouveau et la voix de la personne se fit entendre.

- Mon maître est d'accord pour vous voir, je vous pris d'entrer messieurs.

Encore un dernier grésillement pour marquer la fin de l'échange. Poussant la grande porte du grillage pour pouvoir passer, Allen s'engouffra dans l'allée suivi par ses coéquipiers. Ce serait leur dernière inspection de la journée : il commençait déjà à faire nuit.

- Désolés de vous déranger à une heure aussi indécente, monsieur.  
- Allons, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon maître et moi avons de la visite, alors un peu de compagnie de nous fera pas de mal, sourit l'homme de l'interphone une fois que Kanda, Lavi et Allen furent à l'intérieur.

C'était quelqu'un de fin dont la petitesse était renforcée par son costard noir, les cheveux grisâtres et un monocle à l'œil gauche. Il affichait un sourire poli. Nul doute qu'il était majordome. Avec une légère courbette, il invita les policiers à le suivre plus loin dans le manoir, là où son maître se trouvait. Tout le couloir était éclairé par de grands lustres en verre. Ils flics comprirent que les vitres étaient teintées et qu'il n'était pas possible de voir au travers autre chose que du noir à moins d'être à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand salon, aménagé de meubles à l'aspect ancien mais bien conservés. Assis sur un grand fauteuil de couleur pourpre, une couverture recouvrant ses jambes à partir de la taille jusqu'aux pieds, un homme au grand âge tourna la tête vers eux avec un léger sourire. Il tendis une main gantée vers les policiers que chacun serrant respectueusement.

- Tu peux disposer, Jean.

Ledit Jean se courba avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas assuré et fière. Polis, aucun des trois nouveaux venus ne pris la parole avant que la personne qu'ils devinaient être Ehrlich Von Derberg ne les invita à s'assoir à face de lui.

- Désolé de ne pas me lever, en ce moment mes jambes ont du mal à m'obéir.  
- Ce n'est rien monsieur, c'est à nous de nous excuser pour le dérangement.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous aviez dit venir pour me poser quelques questions, je suis tout ouïe.

Kanda sortit la photo qui n'avait pas quittée sa poche et se leva pour la tendre au vieillard qui la pris et la regarda pendant que le policier formuler sa question.

- Mon dieu... murmura Ehrlich, à la grande surprise des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Il trembla légèrement en fixant la main fluorescente sur la photo.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur ? s'inquiéta Allen en voyant son visage livide  
- Ou-oui, ne vous en faites pas... Dites-moi, où a été prise cette photo ?  
- Dans une petite ruelle du centre-ville. Vous avez déjà vu cette main quelque part ?  
- Pas la main, non. Mais des traces fluorescentes comme celles-ci, oui...

Les policiers demandèrent plus de précision à ce sujet, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre de plus à propos de ces marques. Le vieil homme héla son majordome qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

- Peux-tu, s'il-te-plait, conduire ces messieurs dans cette salle.

Jean hocha la tête poliment et invita les policiers à le suivre une nouvelle fois. Curieux mais légèrement inquiets, ils marchèrent à sa suite en se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient bien trouver dans cette fameuse salle.

- Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur, mais je pense que vous en saurez plus que nous, annonça Jean devant une grande porte en bois sculptée.

Il l'ouvrit calmement et alluma la lumière. Le spectacle frappa de plein fouet les yeux des trois camarades qui ne purent s'empêcher un léger mouvement de recul.

Tout était saccagé, ravagé, renversé, sans dessus dessous. Les traces fluorescentes recouvraient tout. Aucune harmonie n'était présente, au contraire de la ruelle précédente. Un ouragan semblait être passé et avait signé son œuvre d'éclaboussures lumineuses.

Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce et fit frissonner les policiers. Plus ils avançaient, plus le spectacle était horrible à voir. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.


End file.
